Sora's Training
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: Revised. Sora goes to Yuffie for combat training after his adventure. Yuffie agrees to help her secret crush and while trying to get closer to him. Rated M for lemon, violence, and swearing in the later chapters.
1. First Day of Training

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the remake of Sora's Training! The reason I'm doing this is I wasn't really satisfied with the story so far as the chapters were short and the descriptions on some of them weren't all that great. This redone version will keep the same premise as before but some of the scenes will be changed up, more scenes are added that were not in the original, and some of the previous chapters have been combined into longer chapters. Now that's out of the way, grab a snack, and enjoy Sora's Training!

* * *

"Arg...stupid sun! Let me sleep!" Pleaded the young ebony-haired girl as she tossed and turned, trying to get the rays of the morning sun from her eyes. She sighed, knowing how much she tried she wouldn't be able to block the sun and had to reluctantly get up. "I hate you." She muttered as she stared at the window shades before glancing at the clock which read 6:21am. "Might as well make breakfast..."

Yuffie Kisaragi slowly made her way downstairs as she tried to rub the remaining sleepiness from her eyes. Upon reaching her destination, the kitchen, she poured herself a bowl of cereal with milk and wasted no time digging in. She finished relatively quickly and placed her bowl in the sink before retreating to her shower. The young ninja girl stripped off her clothes and reminisced in the soothing water. _"I wonder how Sora is doing..." _she thought while scrubbing herself.

Yuffie couldn't helped it. Throughout her adventures with the young keyblade master she had fallen for him, hard. There wasn't a moment in her day when she didn't think about him at least once. She would often have fantasies where the two would live happily like in a storybook. But this made it harder for her when she had to face reality and realize he was head over heels for Kairi. She sighed once more at the thought and stepped out of the shower. Once when she finished wrapping a towel around her she heard an unexpected knock at the door. _"Who can that be? Maybe its Aerith or Tifa." _Yuffie made her way towards the door and expected one of the girls at the door but was shocked when it was the person she least expected to be here, Sora, with what looks like to be traveling bags.

"Hey Yuffie," he said while smiling brightly at her. "How are you-"

Sora had no time to finish his sentence as he was pulled into a death hug by Yuffie. "SORA! I MISSED YOU!" Yuffie squealed in delight while tightening her grip.

_"So soft..." _he thought as he found his head in between her valley in her chest. He would say something but couldn't as his words would only be muffled and the other reason was that he enjoyed this.

It took Yuffie twenty seconds of hugging to him to realize where his head was and that she was only wearing a towel. She quickly let go and backed up, her face flushed with a dark pink. Once backed up Sora took a good while examining her. He studied her nicely hourglass figure and was hypnotized by the curves she possessed. He also noted her slim arms and legs, her creamy white skin, and not to mention the gem of beauty that was her face. He glanced down and saw that her towel didn't leave much to the imagination as it barley covered any of her legs and showed an ample amount of cleavage. He quickly turned away as he felt his face burn with embarrassment. "Um," Yuffie broke the awkward silence between the two, "I-I'll be right back." She quickly ran into the house and shut the door.

Sora turned around and just stared dumbfounded at the door at the image he had seen. _"That's an interesting welcome."_

* * *

"So Sora, how exactly did you find me?" Asked Yuffie as she sat beside him on her couch. Her new outfit consisted of a tiny black tank top that showed her flat stomach and equally black shorts.

"I went to Merlin's and asked where you live and here I am!" He exclaimed brightly, making her giggle.

"Okay, so why are you here?"

Sora turned to her and stared talking, "Well you see Yuffie, I need your help. During the battle with Xenmas me and Riku had trouble fighting him, we were barely able to defeat him together. Also it feels like I slowed down lately and my skills are getting kind of old. What I'm asking is will you train me?"

Yuffie looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Why me? Why not ask Leon and Cloud?"

The teen chuckled at her question. "Well I thought about it but I remember when I fought you, Tifa, Cloud, and Leon at the colosseum and you were the only one I found to be difficult." She blushed at his compliment and remembered that she did when against them some of the times when they sparred. "Like I said before, I want you to train me, if you don't mind."

She still had a hard time believing his request. _"He wants me, ME, to train him!" _She said mentally before springing up and striking a pose. "Alright! I, the Great Ninja Yuffie will take you in as my student and train you to be as great as me!" She pointed her finger at him. "As of now I'm your sensei and you will address me as such!"

Sora chuckled at her actions but was happy she said yes. "Thank you Yuffie-sensei," he said with a bow.

The ninja closed her eyes and smiled that he agreed to her own request. She opened one eye and remembered that he had a few bags with him. "What's with the bags?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, I was kinda also hoping that you know a place where I can stay." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"You can just stay here. I got a few extra rooms you can use so hurry up and unpack so we can start training."

"Wait, we're doing this now?"

"Yes young grasshopper, now hurry up!" She told him as she went outside to wait for him. Sora sighed and did as he was told.

_"This really is going to be interesting."_

* * *

Sora was done quite quickly and soon joined Yuffie outside. She wasted no time and began leading him through the not-so-crowed streets of Radiant Garden. She was enjoying the early morning breeze when she figured out she still had a question she didn't ask him. "Say, how exactly did you get here?"

He was holding his hands behind his head while following her. "Simple, King Mickey gave me and Riku a gummi ship as a token for defeating the organization." He stated.

"Ah, I see...oh! Here we are!" She chirped out when they arrived at their destination. The area was of a square with buildings making up three of the walls and a chain gate making up the last wall. Inside was full of wooden dummies along with shuriken and kunai stuck into said dummies. Sora observed the area and was impressed by it all. "So what do you think?"

Sora looked at her and nodded, "I like it. So what's first?" He asked with some slight enthusiasm in his voice.

Yuffie grinned evilly pulled out some training weights. "Here, put these on your wrists and ankles." She watched as he did as instructed and her smile grew as he was having trouble standing up. "Those are twenty pound weights, you will be wearing these while training, these will help push you mind and body to become faster and stronger. Now with the explanations out of the way give me ten laps around the training area grasshopper!"

He looked shocked at her request but decided it would be best if he just did as he was told. He found it to be very difficult to barely move, let alone run. But he tried to the best of his abilities and ran the laps. In about an hour he finished the tenth lap and collapsed onto the stone floor. "Huff...I...huff...did it..." He managed to breathe out.

Yuffie walked up to him and smiled down onto him. It was the same smile she had when she told him to run the laps. "Good work," she complimented him before holding his feet down. "As long as you're down there, give me fifty sit-ups!" Sora couldn't help but let out a long sigh before complying. "One, two, three..."

The keyblade master was left with his mouth open, trying to capture as much as air as he lungs could hold. He was lying on the ground after completing his task and needed a short break. He sat up to see that Yuffie was gone. "Yuffie-sensei?" He found her walking towards him with a water bottle. He eagerly gulped down the refreshing liquid and used the rest to cool him off by pouring it on him.

The girl couldn't help but blush as he did this. His now wet shirt began sticking to him, showing that he had developed muscles throughout his three adventures. She unconsciously licked her lips at this. _"Damn..." _she thought to herself, not taking her eyes from his chest. Sora frowned a bit before removing his shirt completely. _"Holy crap!"_ She blushed harder when she saw his muscles in full glory. She saw that although he wasn't ripped, he chest was well chiseled, his baby fat was no longer there, and his biceps had definitely grown into a good size, not to big but not to small, just right. _"He certainly turned into nice eye candy, hehe." _She was in her world and didn't notice that she was being called out.

"Um, Sensei?" Sora had been asking her repeatedly only for her to remain silent.

But Yuffie quickly registered what was happening and soon came back to reality. "Y-yes?"

"What other exercises are doing?"

She turned her head and looked at him funny. _"He still wants to train? Oh well..." _Yuffie thought to herself briefly. "Alright, we have two more exercises for today, roll over and give me fifty push-ups." Sora smiled as he was giving something he thought would be easy, only to be disappointed when Yuffie sat and his back and told him he would have to do it with her on him. The teen simply sighed and continued the workout to the best of his abilities.

"Fourty-nine...FIFTY!" Sora exclaimed as he fell onto the cold, stony earth. He wanted to rest a it but was led to the middle of the training grounds and Yuffie was on the opposite side of him, pulling something out of her pockets.

"Okay, the final exercise, I'm going to throw shuriken at you and you're going to dodge them." The ninja girl exclaimed rather happily.

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled as he could no longer not question her methods. "Are you crazy?! You could kill me!"

"You didn't question my training so far so why question now?" She countered back at him, making him shut up. "Ready? Go!"

Sora saw a ninja star coming right towards his head at fast speed. He ducked his head only to see another coming towards his chest, making him lean left. The keyblade master was having trouble as her speed was as if she was lightning herself. However, he managed to dodge all of his assailant's attacks. He thought he managed to dodge them all, only to feel a sharp pain in his left shoulder. "AHH!"

"SORA!" Yuffie quickly ran over to the injured boy and saw that she had struck him in his shoulder. She yanked it out only to be rewarded with more screams. "I'm sorry! Hang on, I'll get some medical supplies!"

Luckily she predicted this would happen and brought a first aid kit along with her. With supplies in her hand she made her way towards the injured boy and began wiping the blood off. Once done she pulled out a can of disinfectant and sprayed it onto the wound, causing him to scream again. "OW! This bloody hurts..." he groaned as he felt what seemed like fire on the wound.

"Would you rather have it infected?" She frowned and questioned him, making him silent. "That's what I thought. Now..." she finished cleaning the wound and grabbed a few bandages and wrapped it around his body. "There! Good as new!" Sora nodded in appreciation as he pulled himself into a sitting position and began catching his breath.

Yuffie followed suit and gave him a hard pat on the back. "You've done good today young grasshopper," she stated in a proud voice. "We'll be doing this again tomorrow morning with some new workouts and we may add some more weight for you to lug around." A sigh was heard from her left. She forwned at hearing it and immediately tackled the offender to the ground. "You should be thankful I'm training you!"

No matter how much he tried, Sora could not break from her death grip. He did get an idea and began tickling her sides, making her laugh uncontrollably. He saw his opening and reversed the situation and was now pinning her. "Don't start what you can't finished." He teased.

The ninja could did not want to be outdone and so it turned into a battle of dominance as the two teens wrestled. Sora would have her pinned down, only for Yuffie to reverse the situation and so on and so forth. This lasted for a few minuets as Yuffie won by pinning Sora down, not realizing their faces were in kissing distance. Both of them turned to the other and locked eyes. His sky blue eyes met her hazelnut colored eyes and starred at the other for awhile. Yuffie could hear her heart beating fast and she noted he too had a blush on his face. "Should we head back?" Asked Sora, breaking the silence.

"Um, yeah, let's go." Yuffie got up and helped him up as well. The two left the training area for a day to rest back up at her home.

Sora was thinking quietly to himself on their way home. _"What's with her? She has been acting stange lately..."_

* * *

Yuffie sighed as she could not go to sleep that night as she was replaying the events that happened that day. _"I want to tell him, I need to tell him. But, how will he respond? I don't want him to hate me..." _She thought as slowly fell into a quiet sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Like I said this a remake/continuation of Sora's Training and I will be uploading/updating these in rapid succession as I already completed it all. Till next time!


	2. New Workouts and New Tricks

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"Where can they be? I searched the whole island and I still can't find them!" Sora panted as he returned to the main part of the island. It was a week since he returned from the Realm of Darkness along with Riku and he wanted nothing more to spend time with his friend and his long-time crush. He surveyed the island once more and saw the entrance to the cave where they used to draw when they were kids. "I didn't check in there yet. They might be in there." He told himself as he made his way towards the cave.

Sora had some trouble getting in since he grown quite a bit, but prevailed and made his way in. He slowly walked in and began hearing noises. _"Is that someone moaning?" _He peeked around the corner and saw what was causing the noise. _"Oh my God!"_ Silently, he made his way out of the cave and collapsed on his knees on the beach. "How could they? I thought, I thought," was all he could say as he was fighting back the tears. "Kairi..."

As he was about to let his waterworks flow, he heard his name being called. "Sora!"

He looked around and saw nobody. "Who is that? That's not Kairi's voice..."

"Sora! Wake up!"

It was then Sora jolted forward with sweat covering most of his body. He began looking around to see where he was and saw a nervous Yuffie. _"Oh, right. I'm staying with Yuffie." _The teen let out a mental sigh and went to face Yuffie.

"You okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare..." she stated in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." He lied to her.

She looked at him with a raised brow, not fully believing him. "Well, okay. I made some breakfast so hurry up and eat so we can go train grasshopper!" And with that she left the keyblade master to himself. With a sigh and a yawn, he got up from bed and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

It has been a week since Sora had started training under Yuffie and in his opinion, it was the longest, toughest, most cruelest week he had ever had. But, he was glad he went through it as he had gotten closer to Yuffie. The two would laugh and have fun when it would be at home, during training, or just hanging out around town. But the training was still somewhat torture.

Ever since day one Yuffie stepped up his training significantly with each passing day. She would add in new exercise like jumping jacks, pull ups, and more basic exercises. It wasn't just basic exercises as she would also throw in some of her own so-called, "exercises." On top of his shuriken dodging routine, she would make him run up walls, make him jump from building to building, and even going as far as making him carry her to and from training. And to top it all off, he was now lugging around two hundred pounds in his training.

His training wasn't just physical training, she also helped him mentally. She taught him about meditating and tai chi, easing both his mind and body as it was the only time inside of training he was allowed to take off his weights. He enjoyed these exercises as he felt truly at peace and felt one with the world of Radiant Garden, though it only lasted an hour until they continued his training.

Today was a bit of an odd day for him. After carrying Yuffie to their training area she told him that today she was going to work on his skills in battle. She motioned him to sit down as she pulled out boxes for both of them to sit on. Once the two was situated she began speaking, "Today I'm going to talk you about opening and weaknesses. Everyone has a weakness and from time to time leave themselves opened for attacks. The key to this observation, without it, you're screwed. I'm sure you know this as I've seen you dodge and counter attacks with several opponents."

Sora laughed sheepishly as she stated this. "That's true, I have learned to counter and look for weaknesses. But lately I've been having trouble looking for the right time to attack and can't seem to find my opponent's weaknesses." He stated somewhat shyly.

To his surprise Yuffie simply nodded. "That's okay, that's what we'll be working on today. Also to help we will be getting more carrots in your diet to help you see better. For now however, the best way to learn is to do it. What do you say to a little spar?"

A blinding light formed as Sora held his hand and his keyblade appeared in his hand as he smirked. "Bring it on."

The teens made their way to the opposite sides of the training grounds and looked each other in dead in the eye. Yuffie smirked at him. "Ready..."

"Set..." said Sora.

"Go!" Yelled both of them as they rushed at one another. Sora realized he still had his weights on but since his earlier days of training he no longer felt anything on him. He was prepared as Yuffie jumped ten feet into the air and launched several shuriken at him and deflected them with ease. Yuffie growled in frustration at her attack being so easily fall flat. She decided close range would be best and pulled out a kunai and began rushing towards him. Sora however didn't expect this or her surprising speed with the knife. He dodged a slash aimed for his head and a stab towards his chest. He kept his pace up, studying her intently, looking for the slightest bit for an opening. Luck was on his side as he saw she was opened when she tried to stab him again. Quickly, he stepped aside and brought his blade on her hand, making the girl drop her weapon. She held her hand as she felt sharp pain tingling her nerves. Surprisingly she fell to her knees and started sobbing.

_"Ah crap. I hit her too hard."_ Sora walked up and knelt down beside the crying ninja girl. "I'm really sorry I hurt you Yuffie." If he could have seen her face he would have saw her smirk as she suddenly slammed her fist into his gut, making him drop his weapon and she tossed it aside. "W-wha?"

Yuffie glared at him. "Look for an opponent's weakness. You're too nice and you're about to face the consequences!" She taunted as she propelled herself forward towards the unexpected teen. Yuffie didn't waste anytime as she began throwing out punches and kicks faster than the speed of the shark. She snarled as he kept on dodging her advances. "How come you're not fighting back? Afraid to hit a girl?" She taunted as punched at his head.

Sora instinctly ducked before replying, "I don't know how to fight bare-handed!"

That made the girl stop her assault and looked at him questioningly. "What?"

He got up and dusted off his shorts. "I don't know how to fight bare-handed. All my life I learned how to fight with swords." He admitted, embarrassed at the truth he revealed to her.

This made the girl sigh and closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge between her eyebrows. She recovered and looked at him seriously. "In that case young grasshopper, we will also work on your combat without using a weapon. And we will start training now, so watch me for a bit and then repeat after me." Sora nodded as he watched her throw out punches and kicks, transfixed on her. _"Wow, she moves so gracefully and...sexy..." _Sora couldn't help and think this. He let his gaze towards her moderately sized bosoms as they bounced between every punch and kick.

"Okay now you're turn!" She exclaimed loudly as she turned to see Sora starring at her, but in another world. "SORA!"

The action caught Sora off-guard as he came back to reality. "Huh?"

The girl sighed and brought him up next to her. "Alright, I'll show you how its done." She stated as she instructed him through various punches and kicks. "Good, we'll continue this everyday after normal practice."

Sora followed her directions with the up-most care and found that he enjoyed it. "This isn't so bad. I can no longer feel the weights and this makes things more easier."

Yuffie giggled when he told her this. "That's good, that means you're developing." She congratulated him with a warm smile. "Also tomorrow we'll add forty more pounds to the weights."

Sora starred at her wide-eyed. "Oh come on!"

* * *

It has now been about a month since then and the training was going well in both of their opinions. Sora managed to learn some intermediate level combat skills with only his hands and managed to train his swordplay with his free time. Yuffie was happy as Sora was vastly improving as he was now lugging ninety pounds on both of his wrists and ankles for a total of three hundred and sixty pounds. Not to mention she noticed his agility and skills in combat improved tremendously, even with the weights. Also she saw that Sora was training during his own free time. The sensei smiled to herself at seeing her student grow into a deadly fighter. Right now she was watching him practice his hand-to-hand combat on a wooden dummy. She slowly walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, making the brunette stop. "Sora," she started, "you have showed great progress this past month so I decided I will teach you some of my techniques."

Sora grinned happily upon hearing this. He wanted to learn some of her moves for a while and now she was going to teach him some. "Alright!" He yelled happily as he punched the air.

Giggling was heard from the ninja girl and she quickly smiled as well. "Okay, first off we'll start with my hardest technique, "Doom of the Living."" She walked away and pulled out a shuriken. She closed her eyes and soon the metallic star began shining a brilliant white and grew five times the normal size. The star was soon thrown into the air and moved around a bit before coming back to her. Upon retrieving the star, it shrunk back to its normal size. The keyblade master watched the spectacle unfold. She giggled once again at seeing his reaction, "If you can master this, you can master all of my techniques. The secret is channeling enough magic into your blade in order to increase the size. For now, practice."

He nodded and summoned his keyblade before him and closed his eyes. Sora began focusing his magic into the blade and the results were bittersweet. On one hand his keyblade glowed white and grew about three inches, but that's all that happened and left him panting heavily.

"No worries, it took me about half a year before I mastered it myself." She admitted to him, only to receive a look of disbelief from him. "You keep practicing while I go back home to get something to eat." Before her could say anything the girl was already on her way towards the house. He simply shook his head and closed his eyes once more, putting his magic into his blade.

* * *

"Why? How? How can they do this?! After everything I did!" Yelled Sora as he pounded his fists into the sandy ground. He couldn't hold back anymore and let the tears flow from his face. What he had witnessed made him no longer see his friends as they truly were. They had betrayed him and made him suffer in the worst way possible. _"I need to get out of here. But where..."_ Sora's eyes lit up as he got an idea and slowly made his way towards his gummi ship.

It was then he felt the presence of someone and soon found himself starring into Yuffie's eyes in the moonlight. "Morning Sunshine!" She greeted sarcastically.

_"Crap, I fell asleep."_

Yuffie laughed at him for a full minute before apologizing, "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself. But this proves you're improving, now come home so you can rest." Sora quickly got up on his feet and followed her back home.

When the two arrived Sora immediately walked up stairs and began taking a shower to get rid of his sweat. _"Ha, this feels great." _He thought as he relaxed under the refreshing water. After about five minutes Sora turned off the water and began drying off. He then walked out into the hallway and ran into Yuffie, whose face turned to a dark crimson red. Sora then realized he didn't put on anything to preserve his modesty. Yuffie shrieked as she hid her face in her hands and Sora quickly stepped by her and ran into his room. When Yuffie lifted her hands off her face and it was revealed she had blood dripping from her nose and was partially drooling. The ninja girl laughed perversely as she retreated to her room.

Sora sighed as he was now in his tank top and sleep shorts, his blush still intact. _"Nice Sora,"_ he thought as he fell back onto his bed. _"She saw all of me. Now that I think I about it, she acts weird whenever she sees me. Could it be she...? But, am I over it? Can I tell her what happened?" _Sora thought about the horrible memory once more before shaking his head and sighing. And with that the keyblade master fell asleep, this time however, his nightmares was replaced by dreams of a certain ninja girl.

* * *

_"Focus..."_ the keyblade master thought as he began channeling his magic into the keyblade, only to have the same results as yesterday. With a sigh the boy admitted defeat.

"No worries, you'll get it." Yuffie commented while she watched him try and preform the Doom of the Living. "Like I said, it's my hardest technique. If you want I can teach you some others so you're not just working on one technique."

Sora nodded at the girl's offer and was edger to learn at least something new. He was surprised that the rest of her techniques were really easy or really difficult depending on the move. He found Clear Tranquil to be quite easy as it was just a larger cure spell that healed a several people and he mastered it pretty quickly. Greased Lightning and Bloodfest were just simple sword based attacks that he had gotten, but not mastered as he still needed to work on the timing along with the attack combo that went with the Doom of the Living. He found the techniques Landscaper and Gauntlet were proving to more difficult than Doom of the Living in his opinion. For Landscaper, Sora would have to strike the earth with enough force and skill to make the area in front of him collapse. When he tried it the best he got was a crack and a fit of laughter from his sensei. Gauntlet was easier but required way more skill and magic than above else. The idea was to throw his weapon at the ground of the enemy and cause pillars of light to form, effectively trapping and damaging the not-so lucky attacker. Sora got the aiming and throwing down, but the pillars of light were what was getting him. He was edger to master them all as Yuffie told him about a "secret technique" she would teach him when he mastered all her other arts.

The training from all of these moves left Sora in a heaping mess as he was sweating as if he was walking on the very sun itself. The only reward he earned was a pat on the back and a smile from his sensei. "Good work today grasshopper! Seeing that its only one and you've made great progress, how about we spar and take the rest of the day off?" He edgerly accepted and began to make his way to his side when Yuffie stopped him. "Wait!" Sora turned to looked at her. "How about you take off those weights and test out the new you?"

The keyblade master wasted no time and got rid of the weights rather quickly. The results were well worth the effort after a month and a half of hard training. First off Sora felt as light as a feather and when he jumped, he found out he could jump about twenty feet into the air. Second, he found out that his reflexes and speed improved tremendously as he caught a dull kunai between his index and middle fingers that Yuffie had thrown at him. Finally he knew his sword play and hand-to-hand combat had also improved since he experienced it first hand. Overall, he was quite happy with the results so far.

Both teens were at opposite ends of the training area, readying their weapons. Yuffie smirked, "We start in thirty seconds."

Sora replied with a smirk of his own, "Fine by me."

As the two starred time seemed to stop, for both of them it was the longest thirty seconds of their lives. _"Ten more seconds..."_ both of them thought in unison.

_"Ten..."_

_"Nine..."_

_"Eight..."_

_"Seven..."_

_"Six..."_

_"Five..."_

_"Four..."_

_"Three..."_

_"Two..."_

_"One..."_

_"Zero!"_ When the last second came to the end both teens rushed towards the other. Yuffie managed to pull out some smoke bombs and threw them towards Sora, covering the area around him in a dense puff of smoke. This made Sora cough as he tried to find his opponent, he did find her when he felt her kunai slash his side. Sora wasted no time and swung his keyblade in the direction of the pain and made contact. Yuffie grunted from the pain as she back-flipped out of the smoke and tossed several shuriken into the smoke. He was not expecting this and got hit with two in his left and right shoulder. He yelled as he pulled out the stars as the smoke began to fade away.

"I'm sorry. Did you get a boo-boo?" Yuffie taunted as she played with a shuriken. The brunette gritted his teeth in annoyance of her teasing but that soon turned into a sadistic smile as he pointed his keyblade at her.

"Freeze!"

"Heh, like you're ice magic is going to do any- WHAT?!" She was shocked when she saw ice crystals around the tip of his blade began molding into ice shuriken. Next she found herself dodging the surprisingly fast stars of ice. _"Is this what he did during his free time? He developed his magic and based it off of my attacks!" _When she dodged the last one she didn't notice Sora was at her side and delivered a roundhouse kick into her side. She rolled to her side as soon as the kick connected and lost her breath.

He was not done as he know had a ball of fire on the tip of his keyblade. He quickly spun it in front of him and stabbed it into the ground. "Fire!" Soon an even bigger puff of smoke surrounded the entire area.

_"He even made his fire magic into a huge smoke bomb! Oh crap..." _the ninja girl couldn't finish her thoughts as she felt her legs being lifted up off her feet, falling on her back. When the smoke cleared she saw Sora smiling while he pointed the tip of his blade towards her.

"I win." He stated proudly with one of his famous grins.

Yuffie let out a sigh before returning the smile, "That you did."

The boy held out his hand towards the girl. "Now that's over, let's have some fun." She nodded and accepted his help to get up and the two went off, enjoying a well earned break.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I added more into this chapter than previous as Sora is now learning all of Yuffie's limit breaks from Final Fantasy Vll. I decided if he was learning one, why not make him learn them all? Anyways, next chapter coming soon!


	3. Coffee and Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"How exactly did you replicate your attacks to be more like mine?" The ebony haired girl questioned the teen in front of her as they left the training area.

The brunette turned around and grinned at her before replying, "Simple, I learned how to by watching you train and studying you during the times we sparred together. You did teach me how to study your opponent's moves and use it to my advantage and so I did. It helps to have a great ninja for a teacher to learn from." He complimented, making the girl's cheeks turn light pink.

"I taught you well grasshopper, I'm sure after I'm done with you, you will be unstoppable!" She told him while striking a pose. This caused him to laugh and make the girl punch him in the shoulder.

The two teens were on their way through the crowded town of Radiant Garden after an intense sparring match. They navigated through the crowds and finally reached their destination, a coffee shop Yuffie had told Sora about. As the two were about to enter they came across two people, people they knew through their adventures and fought along with. Tifa and Aerith.

"Sora! Yuffie!" The energetic Tifa greeted as she pulled the two into a death hug that rivaled Yuffie's in power.

"Good...to see...you...too..." Sora managed to gasp out from being crushed.

It wasn't much longer as Tifa soon released them and let them catch the breath she had sucked out of them. "So, why are you guys here?" Yuffie asked when she could breathe comfortably again.

"Me and Tifa stopped by to have a drink. Would you care to join us?" Asked the polite Aerith.

Both of them nodded and entered the shop with the girls and sat down at a booth in the far end of a corner. A waitress arrived seconds after and asked them their orders. Tifa ordered espresso, Aerith ordered hers with some sugar, and Sora and Yuffie ordered theirs with a good percentage of milk. The waitress smiled and walked off to get more orders. It was then that Sora felt some pressure in his gut and had to excuse himself, "Sorry ladies, nature calls." He left the girls to theirselves as he made his way towards the bathrooms.

"So Yuffie, how's his training going?" Asked the curious Tifa as they waited for their drinks to arrive.

"Pretty good. He already mastered one of my techniques and his combat abilities have vastly improved." Yuffie said smugly, proud of her student.

"Now that the important parts are now out-of-the-way... tell us how far you guys have gotten." Demanded Tifa as she starred at her with wide eyes and a toothy smile.

Yuffie blushed and glared at the female. "What?! We haven't done anything yet! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask!" Yuffie shouted in a whisper, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

Tifa smirked as she recalled what Sora looked like. "He has turned out rather nicely, if you don't make a move I might have to!"

The ninja girl starred at her with the intent to kill. They knew she had crush on him and it didn't help she said she was try and steal something that wasn't even hers yet. "Don't you dare Boobs!"

"Stop calling me that!" Tifa yelled, gaining some attention in the shop before smirking once more. "At least I have boobs." She stated, making Yuffie more pissed.

Aerith silently giggled as the two were at each other's throats. "She does have a pointed," she stated which caused the two to fall silent. "You need to hurry up and tell Sora your feelings before its too late." Yuffie looked at her before gazing down at the table. "I know you're scared but I'm sure it would work out, it did for me and Cloud."

"But, he has Kairi..." she told them in a defeated tone.

The two girls looked at each other in disbelief, totally forgetting about that outside factor. They too had heard that Sora was in love with Kairi and completely forgotten that she had existed. "Oh yeah. Her..." said Tifa with some disgust in her voice.

"Well I still think you should tell him," Aerith said calmly. "You can't just keep it to yourself, you'll just help create more pain in your heart if you do so. Even if he ends up rejecting you, you'll feel better and will be able to move on. Who knows? Something might have happened between the two. I mean, isn't strange he came to you out of the blue? Has he even talked about Kairi since he got here?" She looked to see that Yuffie's face went from depressed to shocked. "Shall I take that as a no?"

Yuffie's thoughts were running wild in her head after hearing her observations. _"She's right! How come I didn't notice those things sooner! Now that I think about it, he never did bring up Kairi during the time he has been here and why exactly did he come to me?" _Yuffie was so in depth with the concepts she didn't notice Sora return from his trip to the bathroom.

"Yuffie?" He asked in concern as he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing a somewhat loud yelp from the girl. She blushed lightly as her friends and crush began laughing at her outburst. Their laughter soon died as their drinks finally arrived and placed in front of them and the four began drinking.

Yuffie slowly sipped on her cup as she watched Sora and her friends talked about what was going on in their lives. _"Aerith is right, I need to tell him," _she had told herself mentally, _"But, how?"_

* * *

It was night as Sora and Yuffie returned home from a hard day's training, both of them tired for different reasons. Sora was both tired and happy at the same time. He had mastered both Bloodfest and Greased Lightning earlier today and made some improvement on the combo that went with Doom of the Living. He was even getting the hang of performing Gauntlet and Landscaper to some degree, but he would still have troubles performing them. Doom of the Living was the same, though Sora has managed to make his keyblade twice the original size but could only maintain it for a full minuet. Overall, he was quite proud of his accomplishments. Yuffie was still having trouble trying to figure out a way to tell Sora how she feels and came up with nothing. Aerith made it sound so easy, but in reality it was far more difficult to the ninja.

Sora didn't waste anytime plopping down on her couch and sighed with content, "Ahh comfy." He didn't notice that Yuffie had returned from her kitchen with drinks. "Oh, thanks Yuffie," Sora thanked as he took the soda from her hand as she sat beside him.

She was nervous beyond hell as she sat down close to him. _"Its now or never!" _The girl decided that this would be the perfect time to strike a conversation about his relationship with Kairi. With a loud cough she caught the keyblade master's attention. "How's your girlfriend?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Sora just starred at her oddly with the most confused face he has ever put on. "What girlfriend? I don't have one."

Yuffie certainly did not expect this. While the girly side of her mind was doing front flips due to the excitement of him being single, her friend side was curious. "Aren't you and Kairi going out?"

The once bright sky blue eyes of his turned dull as he looked down at the carpet. "Oh, Kairi..." he silently said under his breath. She noticed that Sora was now acting like a shell of his former self, the happy-go-lucky teen was now acting like a depressed old man.

"Sora, are you okay?"

The person in question looked up and gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied once more at her.

This caused a frown from the girl who knew he was lying. "I know you're lying Sora," she stated as he once again looked down after her observation. Her frown faded fast as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "We're friends, you can tell what's bothering you."

_"Can I really tell her?"_ He asked himself before letting lose a long sigh. "Okay," he said drily as he turned to face her. "It was before I came her to stay with you, it was a week since me and Riku stopped Xenmas and we were relaxing after our journey. I was looking for the both of them on my island and couldn't find them no matter how hard I looked. It then came to me I didn't check the cave where we used to draw when we were little. So I went inside and I heard something that sounded like moaning. I went in deeper and then I saw them, Riku and Kairi having sex, near where me and her drew the other's portrait." He admitted with yet another sigh, it felt good to finally get that off his chest.

Yuffie on the other hand could not believe his story. He was betrayed by his two closest friends in a way she never thought possible. She couldn't help but feel bad for Sora and feeling pissed at the other two. "HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO YOU?!" Yuffie yelled with full hatred towards the redhead. "She's supposed to be one of the seven princesses of heart and she ends up sleeping with the boy who gave himself to darkness!?"

That made Sora feel even worse as he was on the edge of crying. She quickly noticed this and tried to comfort him. He just looked at her and gave another fake smile. "Don't worry about it. I needed to get that off my chest. After that I ran out and questioned everything before I left, coming here as a result."

"Is that really the reason you came here?"

"Yes, but training myself was another reason I came here. Just, I needed to get out of there."

The heart strings of Yuffie were beginning to snap one by one as she finished hearing his story. "How could she do that to someone like you?" She wondered quietly as she watched him with the upmost concern.

He didn't reply. He just sighed as he closed his eyes, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Sora felt like his life was over and there was nothing to do but accept the cruel, twisted fate.

Yuffie could feel her final string snap when she saw a single tear fall from his eye. "Sora, look at me."

He obeyed and was surprised when he felt her lips pressed up against his. _"What? But..."_ Sora tried to think of what was happening but it was in to big of a mess due to his earlier truth telling. It didn't help that her lips were the softest things he had ever felt. Eventually he just gave into the kiss and began returning it.

The girl was of course shocked that he returned her kiss but decided not to question it and enjoy it. What seemed like hours the two broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Sora..." Yuffie addressed him with some doubt in her voice.

"Yuffie..."

"Sora," she started, "I've... ever since we first met I've enjoyed being around you. It didn't help when we though side-by-side with our past adventures or when you spent time training under me. I felt giddy and happy whenever you were by my side. The way you smiled would make my heart melt and my face flush. What I'm trying to say is, you made me fall in love with you." She confessed, with the reddish blush Sora had ever seen.

_"She loves me?"_ Sora was shocked at her surprising confession he didn't know how to reply. It was true he cared for her but he wasn't sure if he could trust anybody again after that incident. "Yuffie, I don't know if I can love again..."

Yuffie immediately looked down in sadness. _"He's rejecting me?"_ She could already feel the tears form in her eyes.

"But," she looked up to see Sora was continuing. "What I do know is that you're a special person in my heart that I never want to hurt. All I know is I care for you more than everyone else, especially Kairi."

This had done it. The girl could not hold back the tears as he admittedly accepted her feelings. It may have not been love but he stated that she was special to him. The tears flowing down her face were no longer tears of sadness, but tears of joy. She felt something warm on her face and saw that Sora was wiping away her tears. They both smiled as she leaned up to pull him into another kiss, which he gladly accepted. The kiss lasted what seemed like hours before Yuffie pulled out of it. "Its getting late." She admitted sadly, not wanting to be alone.

She didn't expect Sora to carry her bridal style to her room and cause her to squeal. "Let's get some sleep then, shall we?" He asked in a sly tone, causing the girl to giggle. He gently laid her on her bed as he got in next to her, making her blush.

"S-Sora?"

"I had a feeling you don't want to be alone, am I right?" The girl nodded slowly, making him smile. "Thought so, well, goodnight Yuffie." He said as he kissed her gently upon her lips before drifting off asleep.

"Goodnight Sora." Yuffie relpied as she snuggled into her boyfriend's chest. The two were soon dreaming about the other.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon!


	4. Steamy Workout

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts

A/N: Here it is, the lemon chapter. Be prepared as this chapter will mostly have lemon in it so if you want you can skip this chapter before moving on. For the rest of you, enjoy the nosebleeds!

* * *

It was another peaceful morning in Radiant Garden as the only sounds that could be heard was the blowing of the wind and the light snoring of the keyblade master Sora. Yuffie soon woke up and smiled at her boyfriend beneath her covers. It had been a month since her confession and the two couldn't be happier.

It came to one hell of a shock as the two told their friends about their new relationship. Tifa and Aerith congratulated the two and knew the two would eventually get together. Cloud and Leon were surprisingly understanding and were happy that Sora was going out with her, but sternly warned him not to break Yuffie's heart. Other than the feeling of terror he was pretty happy they accepted their relationship as was Yuffie.

The girl starred at him as he slept without a care in the world. The ninja girl couldn't help herself and gently leaned down and woke him up with a morning kiss. "Morning Yuffie," Sora greeted her with a golden smile.

"Good morning Sora," she replied as she leaned in for another kiss. The simple kiss soon turned into a steamy make-out session as the two soon found their tongues in the other's mouth, fighting for dominance. Yuffie could feel her face flush red when something hard rubbed against her left thigh. "Um, Sora..." she stated, making him blush as well as he knew where she was going with this.

"Sorry, when a cute girl kisses me first thing in the morning it can't be helped." He admitted slyly, only to be punched playfully in the shoulder. "Ow..."

She giggled at his compliment and smiled. "Alright, I'll forgive you this once. Now," she began to get up, "I'll be taking the first shower." The next thing she knew Sora grabbed her from behind and threw her back onto the bed.

"No way! You had the first shower yesterday! It's my turn!" He stated in a playfully mad tone.

Yuffie's face grew an evil smirk as she reversed the situation and had him on his back. "Oh yeah? What cha gonna do about it?" She questioned in a teasing voice.

"Fight ya for it."

"Bring it on grasshopper." The once peaceful bed was turned into a battling arena as the two teens started to wrestle for who got the first shower. The goal was soon forgotten as the two were now having fun and the room was now filled with their laughter. The match continued on for the next five minutes until Yuffie finally pinned down Sora, only to be caught off guard when Sora smashed his lips into hers and caused her to be pinned down by the attacker. "No fair! You cheated!" She yelled in a childish voice.

Sora just smirked at her reaction. "Oh really? Who was it who taught me to look for an enemy's openings and weaknesses?" He teased, making her sigh and let out a small laugh.

"Okay, okay. You won." She admitted sadly.

The two shared a laugh before gazing into the other's eyes. Something clicked inside them as they no longer felt the need to shower, but the need of the other. "Yuffie..." whispered Sora as he slowly went down to kiss Yuffie.

"Sora..." she moaned as she accepted the passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two's hormones took over and guided them to do what came natural. Sora found his shirt being lifted off by Yuffie, leaving him only in his sleeping shorts, he sooned returned the favor by getting rid of Yuffie's night shirt which revealed a silk, purple bra.

He smiled as she blushed and he began kissing and sucking her neck, making her moan more, "Sora, Sora." He continued sucking until he left a bright red hickey on her neck. Sora smiled at this and moved down her body, planting butterfly kisses along the way. The girl was in trance as his kisses sent sparks of pleasure in her body. She didn't even notice he had undid her bra until she felt the cold morning air come into contact with her already erect nipples.

The boy couldn't help but smile as he saw the blush on his lover's face. That smile soon faded as she reversed the tables and had him under her. "Yuffie?" He asked in shock.

"My turn to play." She cooed into his ear and gave a lick, making the boy shiver upon contact. Yuffie figured she would do what he did to her earlier and began sucking on his neck, causing him to moan louder. She giggled and moved her hands down to his waists and slowly slid off his shorts along with his boxers. She gasped when she saw the sight of his member. "That's some kunai..." she teased as she took it into her hand and began pumping him agonizingly slow. With every pump Sora groaned louder and louder. He couldn't take it any more and flipped her back down and got on top of her once more. He wasted no time and pulled off her shorts, revealing her purple panties which were already quite wet, much to her embarrassment.

"Wow, you're so wet already." Sora pointed out which made the girl blush even harder. He ran a finger down the outside of her panties over her slit, collecting the juices and moans from the girl. He slowly brought his finger to his mouth and gave the liquid a taste. _"This tastes great. I wouldn't mind having some more..."_ he thought as he quickly became addicted to the sour juice. Despite her protests Sora removed her panties and was shown her maidenhood in full glory. He brought his tongue over her slit and gave a nice, long lick, causing the girl to mewl in pleasure.

"Ah, nooo..." Yuffie tried to protest but was overcome with the feeling of pleasure. Sora continued licking her until he shoved his tongue inside, edgerly licking her from the inside. Sweat was beginning to form on her body as she continued moaning and gasping for air. He noticed a small bulb on top of her slit and decided to suck on it. This had done it as Yuffie began screaming in total pleasure. "I'm, I'm...AHHH!" She yelled as she released her juices all over the boy's face.

Sora drank as much as he could, not leaving a single drop. Yuffie had her eyes closed as she was recovering from her orgasm and was basking in the afterglow. When she opened her eyes she saw that Sora was gazing upon her with a loving smile. She returned the smile and quickly rolled him over so she was straddling his waist. Yuffie gave him a huge smile before lowering herself onto his member, breaking through her barrier and making her scream in pain.

Sora became concern as he saw a thin line of blood drip from her opening. "Yuffie, are you okay?" He asked as soon as she stopped screaming.

"No," she openly admitted. "But, I don't mind the pain. I knew this was going to hurt but I'm glad you're my first." She told him with tears in her eyes and a light smile upon her face.

"Yuffie...I'm glad you're my first too," he told her with an identical smile.

The two didn't move for a while, giving Yuffie time to adjust to the new feeling inside of her. When she finally felt the pain reside she slowly rose up, then fell back down making the two moan.

Yuffie wanted more of the new sensation and slowly repeated the movements, soon getting into a rhythm. The pain she was earlier experiencing was forgotten as now she was experiencing the most pleasurable feeling imaginable. Sora was also feeling max pleasure as Yuffie's walls clung to his hard member tightly and massaged it every time she would bounce up and down. Wanting more, Sora grabbed onto Yuffie's hips and began bucking his against hers, much to her delight. The pace slowly and surely increasing as was their pleasure. Their moans were now filling the entire room along with the sound of their flesh pounding into each other.

Sora noticed that her breasts were jiggling every time she would fall down on his member. He quickly decided leaning up and began suckling on her breasts, causing her pleasure to double and her insides to tighten.

They continued this position for the next five minuets until both could feel their releases approaching. With one final thrust they both released while they cried the other lover's name, Sora shooting his seed inside her walls, and Yuffie milking out his member of every last drop he had. Yuffie got off and fell to his side as the two panted for sweet air. They were silent with the exception of their breathing for the next two minuets. It was Sora who soon broke the silence, "So, how about we take that shower?"

Yuffie turned her head and smiled at him before nodding. "Yeah, let's." And with those words she led Sora to the bathroom and turned on the showerhead. The two stepped in under the cool, relaxing water as it made contact with their skin and sighed in approval. Yuffie turned around to see that Sora was still quite hard from earlier and a devious plan began to form in her head. Without warning she wrapped her hand around his member and began stroking him once more. "This is payback for earlier," she whispered into his ear as he moaned.

"Ah, Yuffie...oh..." he moaned hopelessly as she began speeding up he actions. He grabbed her head and pulled her into a forceful kiss which both of them enjoyed. As they kissed Yuffie continued speeding up with her hand and eventually it was too much for him and with a husky moan, he blew his load into her hand.

She smiled and brought her hand to her face, licking off the evidence of the action. "Mmm..." she moaned when she found out it actually tasted good. Yuffie was busy enjoying the taste that she didn't noticed that she was lifted up and pressed against the wall by her younger lover. He smirked when she found out what was happening and moaned when he rubbed his tip against her pink folds. "Ah, we're supposed to be cleaning ourselves, not dirtying ourselves," she teased as she had no intention to stop this. The ninja girl moaned again as she felt her lover push inside her and began thrusting into her. "Ah! Ah! Sooorrraaa..."

"Y-Yuffie...ahh..." he replied as he was lost in a world of his own pleasure. Sora sped up with his actions and was rewarded to the sound of her moaning more.

"Ah! More! Please, faster!" The girl pleaded and let out screams of delight as her demands were met. She subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his sides and clung onto his back. He kept pounding into her with more force and speed every passing second during their steamy shower. In a matter of minutes it was too much for the teens as the began feeling their climaxes approaching once again. "Sora! I'm going to-AHH!" She dug her nails into his back as she felt her insides contract and released her juices. This did the trick for Sora as he felt his member get milked around her tight walls and sprayed his seed into her, painting her walls white.

The two just held onto each other as they tried to capture their breath through the steam of their now hot shower. "We should really get cleaned up now," Sora pointed out and Yuffie nodded in reply. They enjoyed their time cleaning the other, laughing and having fun during their time. Once done the two got dressed and began making their way to work up some more sweat in the training area. But the sweat they worked up was nothing compared to their, "morning workout."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for readying! I hope you're enjoying the story so far as the next chapter will be the final chapter in this story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to take a cold shower.


	5. A Return to the Islands

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts

A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story so far and find this last chapter enjoyable as well. As a heads up there will be some Kairi bashing and some Riku ass-kicking.

* * *

Sora couldn't believe it. It had taken him three months of training but he finally did it. He had mastered Doom of the Living along with all her other techniques. When he finally mastered the last technique he flipped into the air and shouted out, "I did it!" Yuffie couldn't hold her excitement as well as she began hugging her boyfriend and kissing him repeatedly. They both smiled and held the other in their own embrace, before Yuffie looked at him and requested something Sora did not see coming from her. Which is where he was now, piloting his gummi ship with Yuffie beside him, towards his home of Destiny Islands.

Yuffie was at the moment not doing so good as she was holding her stomach and was groaning in despair. "Uggg..."

Sora turned his head from the wheel and looked at her. "You okay?" He asked her as she was like this ever since they left.

"Y-Yeah, I always get sick whenever I fly so this is normal." The ebony-haired girl explained as she returned her attention to the window and soon smiled at her vision. "We're here!" She announced as the blue world became bigger and bigger and began showing the sandy beached of his islands. This caused Sora to smile and feel somewhat depressed as he remembered the good and bad memories of what happened. They landed on the lone island that was only connected by a wooden bridge. Yuffie could not contain her excitement as she jumped out and began surveying the island. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Sora smiled at her as he too began surveying his island. It wasn't long when he felt being tugged and his girlfriend asking him to show her around the island.

Before starting their tour Sora looked at the docks and saw that there were no boats tied up to it. Sora smiled and let out a mental sigh, _"Looks like they're not here. Good, I don't know what would happen if I run into them." _Once that was out-of-the-way he turned back to Yuffie and began touring the island with her. He showed her the insides of the shacks which were still in good shape after all the years. She marveled at the craftsmanship and accidentally ran into a wall as she wasn't paying attention where she walked. He then showed her the beaches on the other side and told her how he used to race Riku there. Finally he led her back to the main part and showed her the ever so enticing waterfall.

Yuffie just starred at the roaring beauty and became fascinated by it. She looked slightly to her left and saw a tunnel hidden in leaves. "Sora, where does that hole lead to?" She asked out of curiosity.

Sora turned into the direction she was pointing and grimaced at the sight. "That leads to the place I used to draw..." he told her in a shallow tone.

Yuffie felt uncomfortable at his answer and muttered, "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. Wanna see it?"

His proposal was shocking as she expected that was the last thing he would ask her. "Uh, sure." She replied and ended up following him into the tiny hole. Like Sora, she had troubles getting through but eventually prevailed and made her way to the center of the cave. She never seen anything so magical as this was once a special spot only for Sora and his friends so she ended up feeling special. The girl began looking at the drawings and smiled as they were drawn years ago. "Wow, some of these are pretty good, wouldn't you say so Sora? Sora?"

Sora was in the corner, looking at the drawing he and Kairi drew together. It was both of their portraits with his starching out a hand with a paopu fruit. He glared at it hatefully and picked up a rock. Without the slightest hesitation he began running the rock over the wall, whitening the painting. Soon the wall was nothing but white with the rubbed off earth and he was panting at his work. Yuffie was behind and saw it all. She felt a ray of emotions over his actions. On one hand she was happy that he got rid of a memory of his ex but felt kinda sad as it was a childhood memory. "Sora..."

He turned to Yuffie and started explaining, "It's okay. I needed to get rid of the memories of someone who brings me pain and start making memories with someone who brings me happiness." Yuffie smiled at his words and found herself being led out of the cave to continue having fun.

* * *

When the two exited the cave they ran into two people they seriously didn't want to see.

Those persons were Riku and Kairi, hand in hand.

"Yo Sora! Long time no see!" Greeted Riku in a smug voice with Kairi giggling like a schoolgirl. "Who's your friend here?"

Sora got up and helped Yuffie get up before looking into his eyes that was filled with overconfidence. "This is my girlfriend Yuffie."

"So you're Yuffie huh?" Riku asked with a bit of boredom in his voice. His only reply was Yuffie starring into his soul with a huge feeling that she would rip his heart out. Riku shrugged it off and decided to take a low blow towards Sora. "So Sora, I still can't believe you ran away after hearing me and Kairi getting it on."

Sora's face turned to anger at the one who he considered to be his best friend once. "I didn't." He replied coldly, "I just needed a change of pace and left to go train."

This just made Riku laugh loudly. "Yeah right! You left because I ended up stealing your crush! Pathetic, truly pathetic. I mean even as kids you couldn't win her over and I did without even trying. Even when we fought Xenmas I had to protect your sorry ass from getting killed. I mean really, how weak can you b-" He was cut off as Sora summoned his keyblade and had it pointed towards Riku's throat.

"You shouldn't say such things that aren't true. You could end up getting hurt." Sora told the silver-haired male in a dark voice.

Riku merely looked at him with some arrogance. "You really think you can beat me?"

"I don't think he can, I _know _he can." Yuffie stepped in with a rude voice towards the teen. She stuck out her tongue and quickly kissed Sora on the cheek. "In fact, I believe he can beat you without taking a scratch!"

Her statement only made Riku and Kairi laugh out loud. "Okay, now I have to kick your ass. Let's go!" He told him as he walked off to the beach where they were to due battle. Sora looked into Yuffie's eyes and nodded before the two followed them.

* * *

Yuffie sat down close enough to see the fight but far enough so it wouldn't pull her in. Kairi sat on the bridge and looked down at the battle that was about to commence. Sora however forgotten to do a simple thing before starting the fight. "Hang on, let me get prepared." He said as he went to pull off the weights that were around his arms and legs as he held them outward.

Riku looked at the boy with some amusement. "Really? Training weights? You really think they're gonna make much of a-" he was silenced once more as Sora let them go and caused a very loud thud. The redhead and silverhead teens were shocked as the sand from the ground came flying up from the impact.

"Jesus Christ! How much are those?!" Kairi yelled in shock.

Sora just there his heads behind his head and smiled. "Those weight one hundred and twenty five pounds each so, they weigh five hundred pounds in total." Both he and Yuffie smirked at the expressions on their faces and got ready for battle. "Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!" In a matter of seconds Riku was already in front of the boy, slashing away at him furiously. Sora sighed as he deflected all the blows with just one hand alone. Riku was beyond pissed as his enemy deflected all his blows without even trying. He used his keyblade to stab his opponent but found he was only stabbing air as Sora flipped backwards twenty feet into the air.

Sora took advantage of the situation and drove his blade into the ground. "Landscaper!" He yelled as the land below Riku began violently shaking and saw his target get flung into the air. Smirking, he pointed his keyblade towards him as ice crystals began forming into shuriken rapidly. "Freeze!" The ice stars flung into the poor, unexpecting boy.

Riku yelled in pain as the stars tore into his skin and clothes as he fell flat on his back. He brought himself up, panting angrily. _"How the hell did he get so fast? Where did he learn to do those moves?" _He was so busy asking himself questions he didn't know Sora was preforming another technique.

The young keyblade master closed his eyes as the blade in front of him began glowing and changing its form to five times its original size. Once done Sora reopened his eyes and smirked evilly at his foes. He then charged at his foe in blinding speed and began cutting him. "Doom of the Living!"

Riku tried his best to dodge and deflect his attacks to the best of his abilities, but was for naught as he couldn't even raise his arm to defend himself. With one finally slash Riku let out a scream of pain as he felt all the previous attacks in full force. He coughed up a considerable amount of blood and returned his attention towards the brunette. How he hated him. He hated that he was making a full of himself in front of his girlfriend and his opponent's girlfriend. Riku decided to use his new attack on him, even if it killed Sora, all he cared about was destroying him and winning the battle. The teen pointed his blade towards him as dark energy began to form, into a giant, dark fireball. He shot it.

Sora only sighed as he turned his blade around and surprised the attacker. He caught it using the teeth of his blade, and deflected it into the ocean which caused massive steam to rise from the ever blue sea. Sora turned to see the person who launched his attack was stunned beyond belief as his girlfriend was as well. Smirking, Sora pointed his blade at him and began channeling energy into the blade. "My turn." He stated as white energy began forming at the tip of his blade and as he closed his eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_"The key to the technique is quite simple, but demanding." Yuffie explained as Sora watched her with such eagerness. "What you have to do is pour your heart, strength, and your magical energy into one. All of these elements are combined to create my most powerful attack, All Creation."_

_Sora looked at her and muttered, "All Creation huh?"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Sora was pouring all of his power into the blade in which the ball of energy kept growing and growing. Riku was too stunned over his attack missing that he wasn't able to move. Sora reopened his eyes and released the store energy. A gigantic beam of light shot from the blade and made its way towards Riku.

Quickly, the teen pulled out Way to the Dawn and held it up, hoping to block the attack. When the beam made contact Riku felt the full force of the power. He tried to hold his ground but ended up getting pushed back. The impact greatly damaged his blade and with every passing second it kept getting worse. Until it finally shattered into pieces. With nothing to defend himself, Riku could only take the attack and scream in agony. Luckily he only had to suffer the attack for five seconds as Sora felt some form mercy for his former friend. Riku just stood there for a moment before collapsing backwards.

"Wow, overboard much?" Asked Yuffie while she got up and casually walked towards the boy.

"I learned it from you." He replied and stole a quick kiss from her, a reward for an easy battle.

Meanwhile, Kairi jumped down and was knelling over Riku, crying. Riku's clothes were in tatters, he was coughing up blood with every breathe he took, and to top it all off he felt like his whole body was thrown into a raging inferno. "Why?" He muttered after coughing some more. "Why is my keyblade gone?"

"I don't know and I personally don't care." Yuffie surprisingly stated as she walked up to the two. She looked down at Riku and gave him a devastating glare. "Personally, I don't think you deserve one. You turned your back on your best friend and nearly destroyed him mentally. Scum like you shouldn't even have friends to begin with." She then turned to Kairi. "And you. Who could you? He gave you his life, traveled through many worlds, hell, he even fought over a thousand heartless for you and you turn the other way from him? You missed out. I still can't believe you were supposed to be a princess of heart. You both make me sick, you two deserve each other."

The two simply looked at each other in silence. Kairi helped Riku up and slowly dragged him to the docks, and away from the island. Once gone Sora just looked down into the sand and fell to his knees. "Why?" He asked himself. "Why did this happen to them?"

"Because of darkness Sora," the ninja girl told him as she got in front of him and hold him. "Riku's heart was in the darkness too long for it to return back into the light. Kairi's was affected because Riku's own darkness spread into her heart. The two didn't have a strong will of heart and were acceptable to the darkness, but not yours. Your heart is the strongest of them all, it changed people for the better. Who knows? Maybe one day you can forgive them and change them back." She comforted the sadden boy.

He looked into her eyes and gently smiled. "Thank you Yuffie, I needed that." He did think about it, maybe one day, he might forgive them and help change them, for the better.

"Now that's taken care of, how about a spar?"

"You're on." And with those words the couple commenced into fighting, until the sun had set and the moon has risen.

* * *

By the time the two finally finished off their seventh sparring match they realized the sky had darken. Sweating, Sora decided to go in for a quick swim and removed all of his clothing with the exception of his boxers. Yuffie thought she would join in the fun and got rid of her tank top and short shorts, leaving her in her bra and panties. A loud wolf whistle was heard from a very happy Sora. Laughing Yuffie quickly got into the water and started splashing him. Her attack was short lived as Sora splashed back and caused a war. The night was now filled with the blowing of the wind, the splashing of water, and the laughing of two teens in love.

After an hour of swimming and laughing the two dried off and put back on their clothes. Yuffie decided she wanted to watch the moon and was led to the island in which they landed on. She was walking up when she noticed a strange fruit on the tree. "Hey Sora, what fruit is that?" She asked while pointing.

He turned to the object in question and smiled. "That's a paopu fruit. They say if you share it with someone your destinies get intertwined, unable to break apart for the rest of their lives." He explained, causing Yuffie to smile like a kid in a candy store. He noticed Yuffie was walking closer to the edge and sat down, gazing upon the beauty of the full moon. Sora looked at her then back to the tree. He had thought it over for a while now and decided it was defiantly worth it. Using his keyblade, Sora managed to swipe off a fruit and catch it in his hand. Slowly he walked behind her and whispered, "Do you want to share one?"

This made Yuffie shriek in surprise. She got up and turned to face him. "W-W-WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

Sora simply nodded. "Of course. You gave me everything I ever wanted. You helped me get over my losses and made me a better man for it. I thought about this for a while and I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I can finally say I love you Yuffie Kisaragi."

Tears streamed from her eyes down her flawless face as she closed her eyes. Sora had finally said he loved her and said he wanted nothing more to be with her. Even though she was crying, they were tears of joy as she had the biggest smile the world had ever seen. Sora leaned up and kissed away her tears as she nodded happily and opened her eyes. Waiting no longer, he tore the star shaped-fruit in half and gave one piece to her. The gazed into each other's eyes and bite into it. They were both surprised the fruit was a bit sour and tangy. They both loved every bite of it. When the fruit was gone Sora pulled Yuffie into a long and passionate hug. "I love you Yuffie." Sora told her.

"I love you too Sora." She replied with a kiss on the lips. The two turned and sat down to watch the moon, a pastime the two shared throughout the years to come.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I truly hoped you enjoyed this as I had fun writing this. For all of those who say Riku and Kairi are a bit OOC, I say darkness. Darkness can affect one's heart as it did for Riku and Kairi, so I made them like that for a reason, not because I hate them. Like I said before, thank you for reading this!

As for my next story, I haven't decided yet, I have a few ideas for some Kingdom Hearts one shots and multi chapter stories, not to mention some others that are surprises.

A sequel? Who knows? The world is full of surprises. ;3


End file.
